Profezie di Sant'Ildegarda di Bingen
Questa voce, tradotta quasi integralmente da un articolo The apocalyptic prophecies of Hildegard of Bingen, the next Doctor of the Church del Dr. Brian Kopp tratta delle profezie apocalittiche di Sant'Ildegarda di Bingen, nominata Dottore della Chiesa da Papa Benedetto XVI. All'inizio dell'autunno 2012, Papa Benedetto XVI beatificò la beata Suor Elena Aiello, portando alla luce le sue poco conosciute profezie, che hanno forti paralleli con quelle di Nostra Signora di Akita, nonché con le dichiarazioni di Papa Giovanni Paolo II, e alcuni velati accenni del cardinale Ratzinger riguardanti il Terzo Segreto di Fatima. Ora, Papa Benedetto XVI richiama l'attenzione su Sant'Ildegarda di Bingen, dichiarandola "Dottore della Chiesa". Oltre ai suoi numerosi successi, saint Hildegard von Bingen è nota anche per una serie di profezie apocalittiche : IL Castigo Minore "L'ora verrà in cui principi e popoli rifiutaranno l'autorità del Papa. Alcuni paesi preferiscono i propri governanti alla Chiesa al Papa. L'Impero tedesco sarà diviso. Le proprietà della Chiesa verranno secolarizzate. I sacerdoti saranno perseguitati. Dopo la nascita dell'anticristo, gli eretici predicheranno le loro false dottrine indisturbati, inculcando dubbi nei cristiani sulla loro santa fede cattolica." "In quel periodo in cui nascerà l'anticristo, ci saranno molte guerre e giusto ordine verrà distrutto sulla terra. L'eresia sarà dilagante e gli eretici predicheranno i loro errori apertamente senza ritegno. Anche tra i cristiani verrà seminato il dubbio e lo scetticismo per quanto riguarda le credenze del cattolicesimo." "Verso la fine del mondo, l'umanità sarà purificata attraverso molte sofferenze. Questo sarà vero soprattutto per il clero, che verrà derubato di tutti i beni. Quando il clero avrà adottato un modo più semplice di vita, le condizioni miglioreranno." "In quel momento, come punizione per i loro peccati, soprattutto i cristiani tenteranno la resistenza armata a chi in quel momento li perseguiterà, non sentendo alcun timore ne preoccupazione per la morte del loro corpo fisico." "Un vento potente sorgerà nel Nord, portando una spessa nebbia e polvere densa, per comando divino, e questa polvere riempirà la gola e gli occhi dei nemici della Cristianità in modo che cessino nella loro ferocia e vengano colti da grande terrore." "Poi all'interno del popolo cristiano il Santo Dio compirà segni e prodigi, come venivano compiuti al tempo di Mosè con la nuvola a colonna e come faceva l'Arcangelo Michele quando combatteva contro i pagani per il bene dei cristiani. A causa dell'aiuto divino tramite l'Arcangelo Michele i figli fedeli marceranno sotto la sua protezione. Essi decimeranno i loro nemici e raggiungeranno la vittoria grazie al potere di Dio. Come risultato di queste vittorie un gran numero di pagani si uniranno ai cristiani nella Vera Fede e diranno che Il Dio dei cristiani è il vero Dio perché tali opere meravigliose sono state compiute tra i cristiani" "Dopo di queste battaglie rimarranno così pochi uomini che sette donne dovranno lottare per un uomo, e imploreranno l'uomo: "Sposami e togli la vergogna da me" Perché in quei giorni, sarà una vergogna per una donna l'essere senza figli, com'era per gli ebrei del Vecchio Testamento". Prima che la cometa arrivi, molte nazioni, escludendo quelle benevole, saranno purgate con la carestia e la fame. La grande nazione nel mare oceano che è abitata da persone provenienti da diverse etnie e tribù verrà colpita da un potente terremoto, dalle tempeste e le onde di marea (tsunami ?) la devasteranno. E verrà divisa, e in gran parte sommersa. Questa nazione subirà anche tante disgrazie marittime, e perderà le sue colonie ad est per via di una tigre e di un leone. La cometa, esercitando una tremenda pressione, spingerà le acque fuori del mare e innonderà molti paesi, causando molta carestia e tante piaghe. Dopo la grande cometa, la grande nazione sarà devastata da terremoti, tempeste e grandi onde d'acqua. L'oceano causerà l'allagamento di molti altri paesi, in modo che tutte le città costiere permarranno nella paura, con molte distruzioni. Tutte le città della costa del mare saranno intimorite e molte di loro saranno distrutte dalle onde di marea, e la maggior parte delle creature viventi saranno uccise e anche quelle che sfuggiranno alla morte improvvisa moriranno lentamente per vari malanni terribili. "Perché in nessuna di queste città si troverà una persona che viva secondo le leggi di Dio. "La pace tornerà in Europa quando il fiore bianco riprenderà il possesso del trono di Francia". Vedi http://www.unitypublishing.com/aug24_98.html per conoscere alcune caratteristiche del "Fiore Bianco" "Durante questo periodo di pace le persone saranno proibito portare armi e di ferro saranno utilizzati esclusivamente per fare attrezzi agricoli e utensili. Sempre in questo periodo il terreno sarà molto produttivi e molti ebrei, pagani ed eretici si uniranno alla Chiesa". "La pace tornerà quando il Giglio sale di nuovo il trono. Il terreno sarà molto produttivo. In questo periodo le armi saranno vietati. Ferro sarà usato solo per attrezzi agricoli. In questo periodo il paese sarà molto produttivo. Ebrei, pagani e eretici si unirà alla chiesa". "Il trono dell'ultimo Impero Cattolico crollerà e lo scettro cadrà dalla mano di colui che siede sul trono. Il Grande Monarca in quel momento sarà un uomo molto vecchio. Tutta la sua giustizia cesserà e comincerà ad essere calpestata. Gli ultimi tempi saranno più malvagi e corrotti agli occhi di Dio. I figli di Dio saranno perseguitati con il mezzo più odiosi agli occhi di Dio. Quasi subito dopo la morte del Grande Monarca arriva l'anticristo". Nota: Questa a parere di Richard Salbato è la grande pace promessa dalla Profezia di Fatima Il Grande Monarca Quando il grande sovrano (Nota: il Grande Monarca, che è quello che governarà l'Europa dopo il crollo del comunismo) sterminerà i turchi quasi interamente, uno dei restanti musulmani sarà convertito, divenuto vescovo sacerdote e cardinale, e quando viene eletto il nuovo papa (subito prima dell'anticristo) questo cardinale ucciderà il papa prima di essere incoronato, per gelosia, dato che desidera diventare Romano Pontefice egli stesso. Poi quando gli altri cardinali eleggeranno il prossimo papa, (Nota di Richard Salbato - questo dovrebbe essere l'ultimo papa sulla terra - Petrus secondus), questo cardinale anticristico si proclamerà anti-Papa, e due terzi dei cristiani lo seguiranno. Pontefice anticristico Lui, (Nota: Godfried Danneels) sarà il famoso pontefice-anticristo predetto da Sant'Ippolito di Roma e da Sant'Ireneo da Lione, è per l'appunto, come predetto, un vero discendente della ebraica tribu di Dan. Una donna impudica concepirà un figlio libertino. Il serpente malvagio che ha ingannato Adamo influenzerà questo bambino, come in modo che nulla di buono o virtuosa in Lui risiderà; né le circostanze saranno ancora essere possibile perché si possa avere qualcosa di buono in Lui. Il marchio-666 (dell'Anticristo) sarà un simbolo infernale di anti-battesimo, perché in tal modo una persona sarà timbrata come un seguace di anticristo e anche del Diavolo in che si dà in tal modo verso l'influenza di Satana. Chi non avrà questo marchio dell'Anticristo non potrà né comprare né vendere nulla e correrà il rischio di essere decapitato. Egli porterà a sé i governanti, i potenti e i ricchi, comanderà la distruzione di coloro che non accettano la sua fede e, infine, riuscirà a sottomettere quasi tutta la Terra. Le strade di Gerusalemme, verranno poi a brillare d'oro mescolato con il sangue dei cristiani che scorrerà come acqua piovana. Contemporaneamente l'anticristo cercherà di compiere molti prodigi. (Nota: di questi "miracoli" alcuni saranno veramente eseguiti con apparecchiature tecnologiche, onde radio, irrorazioni di aerei; altri saranno "virtuali", filmati di eventi costruiti al computer; altri saranno satanici, ossia induzione di atteggiamenti pacifici in indemoniati, satanisti, personaggi atei o non-cristiani oppure demoni cacciati in obbedienza a Satana). I suoi seguaci opereranno tali miracoli, mentre tormentano i cristiani, e la vasta maggioranza delle genti penserà che l'anticristo possa essere il vero d-o. I carnefici non permetteranno ai cristiani di vincere la santità data dalla corona dei martiri facilmente, perché cercheranno di prolungare il loro dolore fino a che non faranno atto di rinuncia formale della loro fede. Eppure alcuni riceveranno la grazia speciale da D-o di morire precisamente durante i tormenti subiti. L'anticristo farà tremare la terra, livellerà le montagne, asciugherà i fiumi, produrrà tuoni e fulmini e grandine, toglierà le foglie dagli alberi per poi farli tornare nuovamente verdi. L'anticristo renderà gli uomini malati e poi li curerà, esorcizzerà i demoni, risusciterà i morti ad una vita non piena. Egli sembrerà essere stato crocifisso e risuscitare dai morti. Tutto sommato, i cristiani saranno stupiti e messi in grave dubbio, mentre i seguaci dell'anticristo saranno rinfrancati dagli apparenti prodigi della loro falsa fede. Infine, quando avrà portato a compimento tutti i suoi piani, allora raccoglierà i suoi adoratori, e dirà loro che si appresta a salire verso il Cielo. Tuttavia, al momento dell'ascensione un fulmine lo annienterà. La prevista la salita al cielo sarà stato preparato dal lavoro meticoloso di dispositivi ingegnosi, e il momento in cui l'evento ha luogo, porterà alla sua distruzione, producendo una nuvola di detriti che diffonderà un odore insopportabile. Per questo molte persone riprenderanno il loro cristiano senno e torneranno ad una comprensione vera delle Profezie. In seguito la gente dovrebbe prepararsi per il Giudizio finale, il giorno con una data velata in segreto e nell'oscurità, ma che non è molto molto lontano. Enoch ed Elia istruiti da D-o in modo misterioso in paradiso Dio mostra loro le opere degli uomini come se potessero vedere questi con gli occhi naturali. I due uomini sono quindi, molto più saggio di tutti gli uomini saggi messi insieme. La stessa forza che ha rimosso Henoch e Elias dalla terra li porterà di nuovo in un vento di tempesta nel momento in cui l'Anticristo diffondere la sua falsa dottrina. (Nota: Questa profezia coincide con quello che la beata Anne Catherine Emmerich affermò del paradiso e di Enoch ed Elia) Finché essi abiteranno fra gli uomini che saranno sempre aggiornati al termine di 40 giorni. Hanno la missione di Dio per resistere l'Anticristo e condurre gli smarriti di nuovo alla strada della salvezza. Entrambi gli uomini, distinti per età e statura, parleranno agli uomini: `Questo maledetto viene inviato dal diavolo per condurre gli uomini in errore. Siamo stati conservati con Dio in un luogo segreto, dove non abbiamo avuto la sofferenza degli uomini. Ora siamo mandati da Dio per opporsi. l'eresia di questo distruttore. Guarda, se ci assomigliamo di statura e di età '. E poiché la testimonianza di entrambi concorderanno saranno creduti. Tutti seguiranno questi due uomini anziani per rinunciare all'eresia. Loro visiteranno tutte le città e paesi dove in precedenza l'anticristo aveva seminato la sua eresia, e per la potenza dello Spirito Santo faranno miracoli genuini. Tutte le persone rimaranno molto stupiti dalle loro opere. Enoch ed Elia confonderanno i seguaci di Satana, con colpi di tuono, e li distruggeranno. Fortificheranno i cristiani nella fede. Pertanto, il. Cristiani fretta al martirio, che il figlio del male volontà. preparare per loro come ad un banchetto, in modo che gli assassini saranno. stancarsi di contare i morti a causa della loro grande. numeri; per il loro sangue verrà eseguito come fiumi. A causa della loro preparazione speciale, questi due santi uomini sono più saggi di tutti i saggi della terra nel loro insieme. Dio darà loro il compito di opporsi all'anticristo e di riportare coloro che si sono allontanati dalla via della salvezza. Questi due uomini diranno alla gente: il profeta maledetto è stato inviato dal diavolo per condurre gli uomini fuori strada e trattenerli nell'errore; siamo stati conservati da D-o in un luogo nascosto dove non abbiamo patito i dolori degli uomini, ma l'ineffabile D-o ora ci ha inviato per combattere le eresie di questo figlio della perdizione. Andranno in tutte le città e villaggi dove precedentemente l'anticristo aveva trasmessi sue eresie e per la potenza dello Spirito Santo, si prodigheranno in meravigliosi e utili miracoli in modo da lasciare tutte le nazioni in ammirazione. Sarà come una festa di nozze, i Cristiani si affretteranno a raggiungere la morte per martirio, che il figlio della perdizione avrà preparato per loro in numeri così grandi chegli assassini non saranno neanche in grado anche di contare gli uccisi, dato che il sangue dei martiri innonderà i fiumi. Quando il timore di D-o sarà stato ignorato ovunque, guerre violente e furiose divamperanno sulla Terra. Una moltitudine di persone saranno macellate e molte città si trasformeranno in cumuli di detriti. Il regno del Figlio della Corruzione Il Figlio della Corruzione apparirà e regnerà soltanto per un breve tempo, verso la fine dei giorni del mondo; il periodo che corrisponde al momento in cui il sole è scomparso oltre l'orizzonte; vale a dire che deve venire negli ultimi giorni del mondo. Non sarà Satana in persona, ma un essere umano pari-grado e molto simile in bruttezza atroce. Sua madre, una donna depravata posseduta dal diavolo, vivrà come una prostituta nel deserto. Lui dichiarerà che ignora l'identità di suo padre, e nel suo testamento sosterrà che il figlio gli era stato presentato da d-o in modo soprannaturale, com'era avvenuto per Gesù Cristo, figlio della Beata Vergine Maria. Lei sarà venerata come santa da multitudini ingannate. Anticristo L'anticristo verrà da una terra che si trova tra due mari (l'Arabia si trova tra Mar Rosso e Golfo Persico), e vorrà praticare la sua tirannide in Oriente. Dopo la sua nascita appariranno altri falsi maestri e dottrine, seguite da guerre, carestie e pestilenze. Sua madre raramente lascerà che qualcuno l'osservi, ma per magia e arte, riuscirà a conquistare l'amore delle genti per lui. Egli sarà sollevato in diversi luoghi segreti e sarà tenuto in isolamento fino al pieno sviluppo. Quando sarà cresciuto nella piena virilità, pubblicamente annuncerà una dottrina ostile alla religione cristiana. Egli attirerà le persone a sé, concedendo loro l'esenzione totale dal rispetto di i principi divini ed ecclesiastici. Esonererà loro dai comandamenti, e perdonerà i peccati, richiedondo soltanto di avere fede nella sua divinità. Egli disprezzare e rifiutare il battesimo e il Vangelo. Si aprirà la bocca a predicare contraddizione. Egli dirà, `Gesù di Nazaret non è il figlio di. Dio, solo un imbroglione che ha dato se stesso come Dio; e la Chiesa istituita da lui è solo la superstizione '. Il vero Cristo è venuto nella sua persona. Egli dirà: "Io sono il Salvatore del mondo". Soprattutto egli cercherà di convincere gli ebrei che egli è il "Mashaj" inviato da Dio, e gli ebrei lo accetteranno come tale. La sua dottrina della fede sarà presa dalla religione ebraica e apparentemente non differirà molto dalla dottrina fondamentale del cristianesimo per lui insegnano che c'è un Dio che ha creato il mondo, che è onnisciente e conosce i pensieri dell'uomo ed è solo, che premia i obeyers dei suoi comandi e gli intrusi che castiga, che solleva tutte dai morti in tempo utile. Questo Dio ha parlato per mezzo di Mosè e dei profeti, quindi i precetti delle leggi mosaico devono essere mantenuti, in particolare la circoncisione e l'osservanza del sabato, ma dalle sue leggi morali che cercherà di invertire ogni ordine sulla terra. Perciò egli è chiamato in Sacra Scrittura il "Senza Legge£. Egli penserà che può cambiare il tempo e le leggi. Egli scarterà tutte le leggi, la morale e principi religiosi, per attirare a sé il mondo. Egli concederà tutta libertà dai comandamenti di Dio e della Chiesa e permettere a tutti di vivere come le sue passioni dettano. In questo modo spererà di essere riconosciuto dalla gente come liberatore dal giogo, e come la causa della prosperità nel mondo. La religione che si sforzerà di rendere conveniente. Dirà: Wnon avete bisogno di velocemente e amareggiare la vita per la rinuncia, come il popolo di un tempo ha fatto quando non avevano il senso della bontà di Dio. Basterà amare Dio. Lui. permetterà il popolo banchettano al contenuto del loro cuore in modo che si pietà le persone sfortunate di secoli precedenti. Egli predica l'amore libero e strappare a pezzi i legami familiari. Egli disprezza tutto santo, e sarà in ridicolo tutte le grazie della Chiesa con beffa diabolica. Egli condannerà umiltà e favorire dogmi fieri e raccapriccianti. Egli abbattere ciò che Dio ha insegnato nel Vecchio e Nuovo Testamento e mantenere peccato e del vizio non sono peccato e del vizio. Brevemente si dichiarerà la strada per l'inferno è la via del Cielo. "Dopo aver passato una giovinezza licenzioso tra gli uomini molto perversi ed in un deserto, ha condotto da un demone travestito da angelo di luce, la madre del figlio della perdizione concepirà e partorirà senza conoscere il padre. In un altro paese, lei farà uomini credono che la sua nascita è stata una cosa miracolosa, visto che lei non aveva nominato un coniuge, e lei ignora che, dirà, come il bambino che aveva messo al mondo si era formato nel suo grembo, e la gente considerarlo come un santo e qualificato per il titolo. "Il figlio della perdizione è questa bestia molto malvagio, che metterà a morte coloro che rifiutano di credere in lui, che assocerà con i re, i sacerdoti, il grande e ricco, che sarà confondere l'umiltà e si stima orgoglio, chi lo farà finalmente sottomettere l'intero universo dei suoi mezzi diabolici. "Egli guadagnerà tra le tante persone e dire loro:" Hai il permesso di fare tutto quello che vi piace, rinunciare ai digiuni; è sufficiente che tu mi ami; Io che sono il tuo Dio. " "Egli vi mostrerà loro tesori e ricchezze, e li permetterà di rivolta in tutti i tipi di feste, a loro piacimento Egli obbligarli a praticare la circoncisione e altre osservanze giudaiche, ed egli dirà loro:." Chi crede in me riceverà il perdono dei loro peccati e vivrà con me per sempre ". "Egli respinge il battesimo e l'evangelizzazione, e si rifiuterà di scherno tutti i precetti lo Spirito ha dato agli uomini di mia parte. "Poi dirà ai suoi partigiani," mi colpiscono con una spada, e mettere il mio cadavere in un sudario corretta fino al giorno della mia resurrezione. "Loro lo crederanno di aver davvero dato alla morte, e dalla sua ferita mortale ha farà una parvenza impressionante di rianimazione. "Dopo di che, egli ricomporsi una certa cifra, che dirà è di essere un pegno di saluto, lui darà a tutti i suoi servitori, come il segno della nostra fede in cielo, ed egli comanderà loro di adorarla. Per quanto riguarda coloro che, per amore del mio nome, si rifiuta di rendere questa adorazione sacrilego il figlio della perdizione, egli metterli a morte fra i tormenti più crudeli. "Ma io difenderò i miei due Testimoni, Enoch ed Elia, che ho riservato per quei tempi. La loro missione sarà quella di combattere l'uomo del male e lo rimproverare agli occhi dei fedeli che egli ha sedotto. Avranno la virtù . di operare più brillanti miracoli, in tutti i luoghi dove il figlio della perdizione è diffuso le sue dottrine malvagie Nel frattempo, mi permetterò questo malfattore per metterli a morte, ma io darò loro in cielo la ricompensa delle loro travagli. "Più tardi, tuttavia, dopo la venuta di Enoch e Elia, l'Anticristo sarà distrutto, e la Chiesa canterà avanti di gloria senza precedenti, e le vittime del grave errore si affolleranno per tornare all'ovile." "L'uomo del peccato nascerà di una donna empi che, dalla sua infanzia, vi sono state avviate in scienze occulte e le insidie del demonio. Lei vivere nel deserto con gli uomini perversi, e abbandonarsi al crimine con tanto la maggior ardore, come lei penserà che è autorizzato in tal modo dalle rivelazioni di un angelo. E così, nel fuoco della concupiscenza che concepirà il figlio della perdizione bruciare, senza sapere da che cosa il padre. Poi si insegnano che la fornicazione è consentito, dichiarandosi santa e onorato come santo. "Ma Lucifero, il vecchio e astuto serpente, si trova il frutto del suo grembo con il suo spirito infernale e interamente possedere il frutto del peccato. "Ora, quando si avrà raggiunto l'età di virilità, si metterà come un nuovo padrone e di insegnare la dottrina perversa Presto sarà rivolta contro i santi,. E che acquisirà così grande potere che nella follia del suo orgoglio avrebbe elevarsi al di sopra delle nuvole, e come in principio detto Satana: "Sarò simile al più alto", e cadde, così in quei giorni, cadrà quando si dirà nella persona di suo figlio: "Io sono il Salvatore del mondo! " "Egli allearsi con i re, i principi ei potenti della terra: egli condannerà l'umiltà e verrà esaltare tutte le dottrine dell'orgoglio sua arte magica fingerà i prodigi più stupefacenti,. Che disturberà l'atmosfera, comandare thunder e tempesta, producono grandine e fulmini orribile. Egli spostare le montagne, asciugare torrenti, rianimare il verdure appassito delle foreste. I suoi arti saranno praticate sulla base degli elementi, ma soprattutto all'uomo sarà lui esaurire la sua potenza infernale. Egli sembra prendere via della salute e ripristinarlo. In che modo? Inviando qualche anima posseduta in un corpo morto, per spostare per un momento. Ma queste resurrezioni sarà di breve durata. "Alla vista di queste cose, molti saranno terrorizzati e crederanno in lui, e alcuni, conservando la loro fede primitiva, sarà comunque in tribunale il favore dell'uomo del peccato o temere il suo dispiacere e tante saranno sviati fra quelli. che, chiudendo l'occhio interiore della loro anima, vivrà abitualmente nelle cose esteriori ... "Dopo che l'Anticristo è salito una montagna alta e stato distrutto da Cristo, molte anime erranti torneranno alla verità, e gli uomini faranno rapidi progressi nelle vie della santità." "Niente di buono entrerà in lui, né essere in grado di essere in lui. Per lui sarà nutrito in luoghi diversi e segreti, perché non dovrebbe essere conosciuto dagli uomini, e sarà imbevuta di tutte le arti diaboliche, e sarà nascosto fino è maggiorenne, né egli mostrerà le perversioni che saranno in lui, fino a che non sa di essere piena e sovrabbondante in tutti iniquità. "Apparirà ad agitare l'aria, per fare il fuoco scendere dal cielo, per la produzione di arcobaleni, fulmini, tuoni e grandine, a cadere le montagne, seccare torrenti, per togliere il verde degli alberi, delle foreste, e di ripristinare di nuovo. Egli inoltre sembra essere in grado di rendere gli uomini malati o bene a volontà, per cacciare i demoni, e talvolta anche di resuscitare i morti, facendo una mossa cadavere, come se fosse viva. Ma questo tipo di resurrezione non potrà mai sopportare di là di un po ' tempo, per la gloria di Dio non subirlo. "Apparentemente sarà ucciso, versare il suo sangue e morire. Con stupore e costernazione, l'umanità imparerà che non è morto, ma ha risvegliato dal suo sonno di morte. "Fin dall'inizio del suo corso molte battaglie e molte cose contro la dispensa legale sorgerà, e la carità sarà estinta negli uomini. In esse inoltre sorgeranno amarezza e durezza e ci saranno tante eresie che eretici predicherà loro errori apertamente e certamente, e non ci sarà così tanto dubbi e incertezze nella fede cattolica dei cristiani che gli uomini devono essere in dubbio di ciò che Dio si invocano, e molti segni, figurano nel sole e la luna, e nelle stelle e nelle acque, e in altri elementi e creature, in modo che, per così dire in un quadro, eventi futuri sono predette nella loro portenti. "Poi tanta tristezza occuperà uomini in quel momento, che devono essere portati a morire, come se per niente. Ma quelli che sono perfetti nella fede cattolica si attende in grande contrizione ciò che Dio vuole di ordinare. E questi grandi tribolazioni procede in questo modo, mentre il figlio della perdizione è aprire la bocca con le parole di menzogna e dei suoi inganni, il cielo e la terra tremerà insieme. Ma dopo la caduta dell'Anticristo gloria del Figlio di Dio, deve essere aumentata. "Non appena è nato, avrà i denti e pronunciare bestemmie, insomma, sarà un diavolo nato Egli emette grida spaventose, miracoli, e sguazzare nel lusso e vice Egli avrà fratelli che sono anche demoni.. incarnato, e all'età di dodici anni, essi si distinguono in brillanti risultati conseguiti. Essi comandare una forza armata, che sarà sostenuto dalle legioni infernali. "Dopo il figlio della perdizione ha compiuto tutti i suoi malvagi disegni, egli chiamerà insieme tutti i suoi fedeli e di dire loro che vuole salire in cielo. "Al momento della sua ascensione, un fulmine si colpirlo a terra, e morirà. "La montagna dove è stato stabilito per l'operazione sua ascensione, in un attimo sarà coperto con una densa nube che emette un odore insopportabile di corruzione veramente infernale ... Alla vista del suo corpo, gli occhi di gran numero di persone si aprirà e saranno fatti per vedere il loro miserabile errore. "Dopo la sconfitta dolorosa del Figlio della Perdizione, la sposa di mio figlio, che è la Chiesa, risplenderà di una gloria senza pari, e le vittime dell'errore saranno impressionati per rientrare all'ovile. "Per quanto riguarda il giorno, dopo la caduta dell'Anticristo, quando il mondo finirà, l'uomo non deve cercare di sapere, perché non potrà mai imparare. Quel segreto che il Padre ha riservato per sé." Dopo Enoch ed Elia subiscono morte fisica lo spirito della vita risvegliare li sollevano in su le nuvole e la gioia di quell'uomo s seguaci (anticristo) cambierà in paura, dolore e sgomento. Poi il figlio di corruzione si riuniranno insieme un grande gruppo di persone in modo che la sua gloria possa essere apertamente mostrato via. Egli cercherà di camminare attraverso i cieli in modo che ogni residuo della fede cattolica che potrebbe rimanere in tutto il mondo potrebbe sparire completamente. In vista delle folle in piedi intorno e ascolto che ordinerà l'alto strati del cielo per sollevare lui durante la sua ascensione al cielo e le parole del mio servitore fedele Paul si compirà e queste sono le parole che Paolo che è piena di spirito di verità dice e il Signore Gesù lo distruggerà con il soffio della sua bocca e lo distruggerà con la sua gloriosa apparizione, alla sua venuta, quando il figlio di corruzione sale in alto con l'inganno diabolico egli sarà spinto di nuovo dal potere divino. I fumi di zolfo e di pece consumeranno lui in modo che la folla in piedi vicino fuggiranno in montagna per la protezione. Tale paura abietta coglierà tutti coloro che vedono e sentire queste cose che rifiuterà il diavolo e il suo figlio spirituale anticristo ed essere convertiti alla vera fede mediante il battesimo. Il figlio della perdizione verrà quando il calo di un giorno e il sole cala, che è quando arriva il momento e il mondo perde la sua stabilità. " Profezie di St. Hildegard svolgono un ruolo centrale in allegato di un certo segmento di cattolici tradizionalisti l'idea di un ritorno della monarchia. E 'certamente possibile leggere troppo in recenti azioni del nostro Santo Padre, ma non si può fare a meno di chiedersi se sta cercando di dirci qualcosa. Appendice Vale la pena di confrontare parte della profezia di St. Hildegard con altre aghe. l' grande : Il Comet dalla sua tremenda pressione, costringerà tanto fuori del mare e inondare molti paesi, causando molta voglia e tante piaghe. l' grande cometa, la grande nazione sarà devastata da terremoti, tempeste e grandi onde d'acqua, causando molta voglia e piaghe. L'oceano comporterà l'allagamento di molti altri paesi, in modo che tutte le città costiere vivranno nella paura, con molte distrutto. Tutte le città della costa del mare saranno paura e molti di loro saranno distrutti dalle onde di marea Con le parole di Papa Giovanni Paolo II in materia di Fatima (da un file a EWTN ): Quando le persone a Fulda, Germania ha chiesto Giovanni Paolo II nel 1980, se il Terzo Segreto di Fatima conteneva una minaccia da parte di Dio, il Papa ha risposto: "Se c'è un messaggio in cui si dice che gli oceani inonderanno intere sezioni della terra, che, da un momento all'altro, milioni di persone periranno non vi è più alcun punto in realtà voler pubblicare... questo messaggio segreto. Molti vogliono sapere solo per curiosità, o per il loro gusto per sensazionalismo, ma si dimentica che "conoscere" implica per loro una responsabilità. È pericoloso voler soddisfare solo la curiosità, se si è convinti che possiamo fare nulla contro una catastrofe che è stata prevista .... (A questo punto il Santo Padre ha preso possesso del suo rosario e disse :) Ecco il rimedio contro ogni male! Pregate, pregate e chiedere niente altro. Mettere il tutto nelle mani della Madre di Dio! "9 La risposta di Giovanni Paolo II sembra implicare che la minaccia di inondazione fa parte del Terzo Segreto di Fatima. Note Fonti * http://www.freerepublic.com/focus/f-religion/2822214/posts Categoria:Profezie Categoria:Interpreti di Profezie Categoria:Profezie cattoliche Categoria:Profezie su Pontefici Categoria:Testi di profezie